ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Ryon Santagar
Ryon Santagar is the Knight Of Spottswood and Head of the House Santagar. He was knighted after the end of the war against his uncle, Olyvar Santagar. Appearance Ryon Santagar is a man with black hair, which is common in both of his parents's houses, the House Santagar and the House Gargalen. He also possesses eerie black eyes, which usually shows seriousness. He also has a beard, which is frequently trimmed, but in times of war he let it grow, reason why people says that ''it grows with the war. ''He is a tall man and not really muscular. He can be seen wearing the white and azure of his house, and always wears shirts with a hidden pocket, where he carries his two daggers. Also, when he has to travel, he hides his face with a cloth. History Ryon Santagar was the first-born from Lord Jonos Santagar of Spottswood and his wife, Cyrenna Santagar, in 351 AC. He was the first of two twins, but only he made it through the first year. When he was just five years old, her brother, Dagos, was born from an affair with one knight. Two years later, a girl named Lyra was born, but her mother couldn't do it through the birth. Ryon's family had a feud between Jonos and his young brother Olyvar, who thought that he had a neutral position about the problems in Dorne and the kingdom of the Iron Throne, and that would end up ruining the Santagar house and lead them to the extinction. Said feud got worse with time, culminating with the murder of Jonos, at hands of his brother, which started a war between the remaining members of the family. With only fourteen years, he had to run out of Spottswood, fearing that his uncle would come for him. Only he and his brother could hot out of his lands, because his uncle sent Lyra to marry one of the sons of a Lord in the Storm lands, seeking to gain more power, long before he killed his brother. The brothers found refuge in Tall Glass where they met the family Drinkwater, who kindly offered a place to hide until Ryon could be able to retake his place. While being in Tall Glass, the heir of Spottswood learned the art of the duelling with polearms, being dexterous with the spear and the scythe, and daggers, getting ready to take his home back. While being on foreign lands, the elder Santagar acquired fame as a great duellist, and after five years of being on Tall Glass, he married to Ravella Drinkwater, the youngest of them. After the marriage, Ryon went back to Spottswood to take his place as Lord. He started a rebellion against his uncle, and, with help of the people of Spottswood, he became the Lord of those lands, and executed Olyvar, who had a daughter with a commoner. After settling down as Lord of Spottswood, Ryon took Olyvar's daughter as his own, and not too much after, Ryon's first child was born, a young girl that he named Nymeria. Recent Years Ryon participated in the host at Haystack Hall on the tenth moon of 375. On the eleventh moon of the year 375, Ryon Santagar marched to The Bend, where his sister was sent to marry the son of Ser Hasty, and, in the twelfth moon, he reached the lands to discuss the matter with the knight. Timeline * 351 AC: Ryon is born * 356 AC: Dagos is born * 358 AC: Lyra is born. Cyrenna dies. * 365 AC: Olyvar Santagar kills Jonos Santagar and gets named Lord of Spottswood. * 365 AC: Three moons after it Olyvar sends Lyra to marry a lord's son in Stormlands. Ryon and Dagos runs out of Spottswood. * 365 AC: Two moons later, the brothers gets to Tall Glass. * 370 AC: Ryon Marry Ravella Drinkwater. * 370 AC: A moon later Ryon goes back with his wife and his brother to take back Spottswood. * 370 AC: Two moons later, Ryon take his place as Lord of Spottswood, executing his uncle. He also adopt his uncle's daughter. * 371 AC: His daughter Nymeria is born. Family Tree * Lord Jonos Santagar AC * Lady Cyrenna Gargalen 358 AC * Ryon Santagar (24) * Ravella Drinkwater, his wife (23) ** Obara Santagar, adoptive daughter (6) ** Nymeria Santagar, his daughter (4) * Mors Santagar, his brother (d. 352 AC) * Dagos Santagar, his brother (19) * Lyra Santagar, his sister (17) Suporting Characters * Dagos Santagar — Brother — Archetype: warrior (great swords) * Andry Sand — Old friend — Archetype: medic